


Erised

by kalime80



Series: My Drarry poems [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalime80/pseuds/kalime80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seems I cannot write poetry about them unless it's two-voiced and needs a two columns layout... This is so much more so: the two blocks should really be mirroring one another, and the last line is a closure for both.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Erised

**Author's Note:**

> Seems I cannot write poetry about them unless it's two-voiced and needs a two columns layout... This is so much more so: the two blocks should really be mirroring one another, and the last line is a closure for both.

 

I found the room, and in the room the mirror  
I only could see mercury and glass

Grey- an emotionless colour, flat and dull

Your steely glares, the edge of razorblades  
bleeding unicorns, scales of dragons  
sickles of moon, puddles of rain

Your fixed stares, shimmer of silver coins  
smoke coiling from the fire, moving clouds  
mother-of-pearls, raw silk, a single tear

Your unreadable gaze, sparks from my wand  
fog welling up with conjuring Patronum  
the memory, in a Pensieve, of your smile

Grey- the colour of the deepest of emotions

I find the room, and in the room you stand  
This time I do not need to face the mirror

 

 

I never searched the room to find the mirror  
It only gleamed with emeralds. I fled

Green stands for everything I loathe and fear

Your eyes, when you rejected me. The darkness  
in the Forbidden Forest. Leaping flames  
through which nobody talks. My stifling robes

Your eyes, each time you insulted me. Some poison  
Bruises upon my skin, the coiling Mark  
light of the Killing Curse, scales of Nagini

Your eyes, the once you smiled. Slytherin gems  
spilled to fill up my hourglass. New leaves  
Small apples, juicy and sour. Potions of Healing

Green stands for everything that I do love

I step into the room. I ignore the mirror  
and wait until your footsteps reach my toes

 

 

_Eyes close, lips meet, and the reflection matches_


End file.
